Sonic Adventure 3: Apocalyptic Havoc
by cobhc94
Summary: Set two years after Sonic the Hedgehog(2006), a recurring nightmare of Sonic's becomes a reality, as a new threat seeks to engulf the world in Apocalyptic disaster. With the help of a time traveler named Orion, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver unite to confront world annihilation as each hedgehog simultaneously strives to fulfill their own destinies. Sonamy, Knouge, ShadMaria R&R!
1. Prologue

Main Characters/Ages

Sonic – 18

Tails – 10

Dr. Ivo Robotnik - 52

Knuckles – 19

Shadow - ?

Rouge – 20

Amy – 17

Cream - 8

Orion (OC) – 21

Vector – 22

Espio – 19

Charmy - 8

Maria Robotnik (visions) - 12

_Time flies when you're having fun, but all things must come to an end at some point. Turning the page to a new chapter of life can feel strange and prove difficult, but to me, a 17 year old girl named Amy Rose, it's all for the best. It's been two years since our last adventure in Soleanna. Well, adventure for my fiancée I should say; I've really always just been the fangirl on the sideline, cheering him on haven't I? It's funny though, because in the end, he's the one who caught me. Life has been peaceful and generous to us the last couple of years. Dr. Robotnik hasn't been seen since, which surprises me even though he should've gotten the message that he just can't win years ago. I've been happier than ever! Sonic finally proposed and we're now engaged, set to be married next month! We're not the only ones who have had it good though. Tails has been doing very well. He's only ten years old, yet he's opened his own business for selling and repairing machines. I must say, I was a little skeptical at first, but he certainly has a flair for business and is quickly building a small fortune. Knuckles on the other hand, hasn't had things particularly great. Aside from starting a thrash metal band with the chaotix guys, he's still confined to Angel Island, bound to his duty to guard the Master Emerald. I think it's safe to say he can open himself up a little more though, given that the only real threat to the emerald is a certain bat who pays him a visit every now and then. But between you and me, I don't think it's the actual emerald she's interested in. Hee hee…_

_Shadow has been out of touch for a while now. He comes around town every now and then, but for the most part, he's still out there looking for answers that he doesn't feel he's received. I don't know what he's doing out there or if there's any purpose left, but all I can say is that I hope he finds what he's looking for. I don't like to burden myself with unpleasant thoughts anymore though. The golden years of our many adventures were fun and a lot of laughs looking back on, but they are ultimately behind us now. We've all moved on, each fulfilling our individual destinies. My place is with my Sonic. We're pleasantly enjoying life and the wonderful things that don't involve chaos monsters and weapons of mass destruction. All is good in the world and I have everything a girl could want…_

Sonic had been lying wide awake under the stars for some time now. It was one in the morning, but sleep was the last thing on the hedgehog's mind, despite being comfortably situated in his backyard hammock on a warm summer night. The crickets were chirping in a soothing rhythm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, so the stars were shining as clear and bright as ever. Amidst the tranquil environment and comfort that was now his everyday reality, one could never have guessed that something was bothering the hedgehog.

Gazing up at the constellations and the infinite vastness of space was always something Sonic reserved for when something was on his mind. And plenty was on his mind as of late; an unpleasant stir obstructing his newfound peace in life, preventing him from fully embracing it as he so dearly wished. It had been two years since the hedgehog's last magnificent adventure in Soleanna, where he had ultimately turned back time as to save the world from the Flames of Disaster. And since then, Professor Ivo Robotnik, the blue hedgehog's longtime nemesis had not been seen nor heard of. Regardless of his current allegiance, the mad scientist was still out there somewhere. Who knows, the nutjob could have finally reformed, considering the fact that his evil schemes usually backfired and escalated into greater threats that he himself would have to help defend against. But it seemed far more likely that he was just bidding his time, scheming something horrible and merely waiting for the moment to be right. And every day that went by only gave him more of an advantage; giving him more and more time to be fully prepared…

'_Snap out of it,'_ Sonic told himself sternly, slapping himself in the head. _'You've got a carefree life, a great girl upstairs, and need to focus on all the good things, not dwelling on what could be. If Eggman does indeed come back someday… We'll just stop him again like we always do.' _ Feeling somewhat reassured, Sonic finally allowed himself to rest at ease, slowly but surely nodding off and embracing a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 1: Crisis City

Station Square was burning. The skies were blood red. Without a clue as to where he was, or how he had gotten there, Sonic found himself racing across building tops, grinding on sky rails in hot pursuit of his destination; the Egg Carrier. The colossal airship of terror was no match for the hedgehog's speed, and Sonic was fast approaching, skiing on a rail towards a massive skyscraper that the ship was hovering around. Closer and closer he approached, trying to block out the crisis surrounding him and focusing on his current objective. _'Eggman is on that ship,' _the obvious fact echoing through his mind over and over again._ I have to stop him before… it's too late?'_ But the hedgehog had no idea how to accurately finish that statement. What could he possibly do to save the situation? The entire city was on fire, with the earth below splitting apart as demons arose from the abyss and great hawks of flame prowled the skies. What could have caused all this? This was a catastrophe at the hands of a greater power than mankind. Had the professor even caused this? The world had gone to hell, but could it still be saved? Or was all hope lost?

"No!" Sonic cried out loud, as he jumped from the current rail he was grinding onto the side of the massive skyscraper resuming his pace as he raced for the top. He refused to accept defeat. There was always hope and as long as he was still breathing, he would exert every fiber in his body. He had saved the world from critical conditions before, why should this be any different?

Sonic sped up the skyscraper, dodging hailstorms of shattered glass and crumbling chucks of steel as he did so. He felt blood pour from his right arm as he narrowly avoided a vicious impalement, a large shard slicing into his arm. _'C'mon, suck it up,'_ he told himself as the seemingly endless building top grew nearer. _'You're almost there… wait… Oh no! The Egg Carrier is pulling away!' _Eggman must have spotted him, he realized. He couldn't let the ship distance itself before he could make the leap, he was so close… At his maximum speed, the supersonic hedgehog rushed up the building's extraordinarily long antenna with as much velocity as his legs could muster. And with a thundering war cry, Sonic pushed off the antenna's side, in a desperate leap to grab onto the aircraft, which must have been two hundred feet away from the building top.

'_COME ON!' _he screamed inside his head as the ship got nearer, his insane leap of faith bringing him closer to the ship. This was it. If he could scale the gap he could locate Eggman and end this nightmare. If not, he would submerge into a deadly free-fall; into the raging fires that had fully engulfed the city he had once known has his home. He was so far above the streets; it must have been thousands of feet.

'_No… No, no, no, NO!'_ The ship was pulling away much too fast. Even with all the momentum he had placed into his massive jump, the ship was becoming farther and farther away. An anxious sense of impending doom erupted through him as he knew he was going to miss the jump. _'I can't believe it… I was too late… I've failed…'_ If he could only grasp onto the side… It was a hair too far even with his hand fully extended. _'I'm sorry Amy… and Tails, Knuckles, everyone who was counting on me… I tried hard guys…' _ And suddenly, there was nothing but pitch blackness.

'_I'm dead. I have to be dead.' _Consciousness had returned to him, as the realization of his failure and surrounding darkness buried his mind in clinical depression. He had failed everyone. He had failed the world. It would have been better if his soul could die off with his body; anything was better than this crushing sense of defeat that would last him forever. Suddenly, he felt passionate warmth pleasantly caressing him. Warm, invisible arms tightened around his neck as he heard a sweet familiar voice echoing through his ear. That familiar, comforting voice he loved so dearly. 'Amy…'

The next thing he knew, he was staring up into the blue morning sky. The warm summer sunshine was bearing down on his face, birds were chirping, and Amy Rose, the girl of his dreams was standing over him, comfortably caressing him from behind in a warm embrace.

"Same nightmare?" she whispered soothingly into his ear.

Sonic adjusted himself in the hammock, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Ugh… yeah. I don't know why this keeps happening; I've been clearing my mind before I fall asleep and trying to focus on the good and everything…"

Amy swung around to face him, plopping herself in the hammock and cradling her head against his chest with an affectionate nuzzle; to which he responded by wrapping his arms around her in a tight, loving embrace. "How long has this been going on for?" she asked.

"On and off for about a month now…" he answered, taking a moment to carefully consider the question. "But the scary thing is, I feel like the dreams are getting stronger. They continue to feel more vivid and real. And I _always_ black out at the same exact spot."

"You mean the part where you jump for the Egg Carrier?"

"Yeah…" Silence ensued. Sonic wasn't quite sure what to say next; he didn't want to overdramatize his worries and transpose them to Amy. But at the same time, how could he just disregard his own crippling fears?

"Well they're only nightmares," his girlfriend said reassuringly. Sonic nodded, truly wanting to believe her. Were they actually nightmares though? What if they were something more? What if they weren't just dreams, but prophetic visions?

Amy sat up in his lap. "Try not to worry," she said. "And by the way…" she had a genuine smile on her face. "Happy birthday my love."

"Oh shit, it is isn't it?" Sonic gaped. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday.

"Duhhhhhh!"

"Oh dear… I hope you didn't spend a lot of money to buy me something extravagant."

"Come on, I had to buy you something!" she laughed. "But then again, there are some things money can't buy."

"Yeah, the best things," Sonic added, warmly returned her smile and taking a moment to thoroughly appreciate just how grateful he was to have her. "Why are you always so damn pretty in the morning?"

She giggled. "Well maybe if you'd sleep upstairs more often you'd find me even more dazzling at night." She gave his leg a playful squeeze.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" he asked, amused.

"Yes I am," she answered in a-matter-of-fact tone. "Tonight you're spending the night in our bed where you belong, and I'll make all your troubles go away…" She kissed her fiancée passionately, one that he returned in equality. "I'd better start setting up for your party tonight." She steadily climbed out of the hammock.

"Awww, let me help you!" he tried to join her but she pushed him back into his seat.

"I wouldn't think of it, it's your special day m'dear," she replied. "You only get one eighteenth birthday; make it a good one."

"At least let me make the chili dogs! Please! Pretty please?"

She smirked. "Okay, you can do the chili dogs," she agreed. "Just don't get us sick again."

"Deal," he said, resuming his comfortable composure.

Amy smiled and planted an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too," Sonic replied warmly.

As Amy walked away, her calm mindset began to wane at the thought of Sonic's continued nightmares. _He's been having these nightmares for a while now, but I don't know what to do other than comfort him and tell him it's just his imagination. But now he says they're getting worse and more realistic. What can I do?'_ She looked back at her blue counterpart, who was swaying comfortably in his hammock, rocking himself back to sleep. _'I love him,'_ she told herself. _'I love him more than anything. And no matter what the future holds, I'll be at his side, even in the face of Armageddon.'_ Sonic's hammock continued to swing.

**Hope you guys are enjoying so far, next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
